Heat haze days
by KimeShuga
Summary: Él está perdido en ese maldito día en la que la ve morir miles de veces y aunque quisiera no puede salvarla. Desarrollado de la música y video de kagerou days.


_Hola chicos! ya sé, estoy loca al hacer una historia así (?) pero bueno, me inspiré con la imagen que tiene ese fic, y bueno me imaginé toda la cosa y como me encanta esta música y bueno... espero que no lo odien y disfruten leerlo! gracias!_

**Ningún personaje de este fanfic me pertenece ni la historia, los personajes son de SEGA y la historia de Kagerou days solo que lo modifiqué muy poco.**

**Heat haze days.**

Era una tarde del 15 de agosto como a las 12:30. Era un clima muy agradable, y en medio de los rayos enfermizos del sol deslumbrante estaba en una plaza, en verdad no tenía nada mejor que hacer, por eso estaba con ella. Me fijé la hora de mi celular y lo guardé para escucharle. Amy acariciaba un gato negro y sonreía como siempre lo hacía.

-La verdad es que es un día muy agradable… pero… bueno, ya sabes, como que odio el verano- Susurró con valentía mientras acariciaba a ese gato. Yo le miré confuso por lo que me dijo pero ella me sonrió otra vez.

Me mantuve en silencio sin tener nada que decir, ella me seguía hablando hasta que el gato se levantó bruscamente de sus brazos y salió corriendo. Ella comenzó a correrle para intentar alcanzarle mientras yo miraba el suceso me di cuenta de que estaba corriendo por la calle cuando el semáforo cambió a rojo y apareció un camión de la nada acelerando y chocó contra su cuerpo. Ella gritó y yo me ahogaba entre su aroma que ahora estaba mezclado de sangre.

-N-No… esto no es real-Susurré yo impresionado por el suceso y verla ahí con su sangre por todos lados, la gente miraba con horror lo mismo que yo. Comencé a llorar sin poder contenerme y entonces vi a alguien parecido a mí pero de color rojo que sonreía maléficamente.

-Idiota… todo esto es real-Se burlaba de mí con esa sonrisa tan terrorífica. La cigarra sonaba como si no hubiera pasado nada y comencé a odiar ese sonido. Ese verano se oscureció para mí.

Esa noche soñé con un sin número de relojes andantes y yo no sabía qué hacía ahí pero entonces pasó ese sujeto de color rojo y manchó de sangre uno de los relojes. Me asusté y me desperté asustado por esa pesadilla escuchando el sonido de las manecillas del reloj.

-Entonces… ¿todo fue una horrible pesadilla?-Me tranquilicé por el momento.-… Menos mal… ¿Qué hora es?-Susurraba para ver el reloj que marcaba más allá de las 12 de la mañana. Me fije el día de mi celular y era un 14 de agosto y escucho el sonido de esas molestas cigarras que me recordaban lo que había soñado.

Pase por exactamente lo que había pasado en ese sueño horrible y estaba devuelta con ella en la plaza con el mismo gato. Ella me dijo lo mismo que en el sueño con que odiaba el verano pero esta vez yo hablé.

-… Pero… ¿Sabes? Es un poco extraño-Dije yo para poder hablar con ella de eso.- Ayer tuve un sueño, donde nos vi caminando por el mismo parque…-Dije mientras ese gato volvió a levantarse bruscamente para escapar de ella.

-¡Eh! ¿A dónde vas gatito?- Era como si ignorara lo que le dije e intentó perseguir al gato pero al recordar el sueño le agarré del brazo deteniéndola.

-Creo… que deberíamos irnos… ahora-Le dije yo. Ella me miró preocupada pero no tuvo problema al seguirme. Caminamos por la calle y todas las personas alrededor de nosotros miraron hacia arriba con la boca abierta, yo no sabía por qué era pero ella adelantó en silencio y de repente desde el cielo, cayó una viga de metal que atravesó directamente su cuerpo. El sonido de las campanas del viento y sus gritos desgarrados, llenan los espacios entre los árboles del parque. Todos estaban gritando de horror y el gato negro nos miraba seriamente.

-¡No!-Yo no podía creerlo e intenté ir hacia ella pero el sujeto rojo me detuvo haciéndome retroceder. En esta escena antinatural el sujeto se rio de mí como en el sueño.

-¿No lo entiendes?-Dijo sonriendo como la otra vez. -Esto no es un sueño…-Su cara parecía que disfrutaba verme así, llorando por no poder salvarla, por tener que perderla. Mi visión se aborrecía cada vez más y miré su perfil y parecía como si ella sonriera también.

Paso el mismo día tantas veces, ese día maldito en el que tuve millones de posibilidades de salvarla pero siempre moría sin poder yo detenerla, y ese sujeto se burlaba de mí como si ya supiera lo que iba a pasar. Siempre intenté alejarla de sus posibles muertes pero nunca pude, siempre moría y lo único que lograba intentando tantas veces era verla morir una y otra vez haciéndome sufrir incansablemente.

Me perdí en mi sueño y miré todos los relojes que ahora estaban manchados de sangre y rotos.

-¿Qué puedo hacer ahora?-Me dije a mi mismo llorando ya sin mostrar ninguna emoción en mi rostro.- No hay forma…-Me dije a mi mismo.-Es muy tarde… ya están todos los relojes rotos…-Miré a esos odiosos relojes que estaban rotos y manchados, pero entonces vi uno que estaba blanco como si fuera nuevo. ¿Pero de qué servía? En todos, todos los intentos, en todos ellos fallé y solo quedaba uno, ¿Qué podía hacer? Era imposible. Incontables veces he sido deslumbrado por la burlona calima de esta manera. El ciclo se ha repetido por décadas. De eso me di cuenta hace ya mucho tiempo.

Recordé la primera vez en la que le chocó el camión. Tiene que haber otro final… y solo yo lo podía lograr. ¿Por qué lo intento tantas veces? ¿Por qué la quiero viva? Recordé esos momentos lindos que pasamos juntos y que me encantaba ver su sonrisa alegre y radiante. La quiero viva y no me importa lo que cueste. Debe haber otro final para ese día repetitivo.

Volví a ese día tras romper el último reloj y aparecí en la plaza justo cuando ella iba a correr al gato. Antes de que cruzara la empujé para atrás repentinamente y salté a la calle para que un camión estrellara contra mí. Sus ojos y mi retorcido cuerpo eran como confusas reflexiones de la sangre que se regó por todos lados. Ella lloraba por lo que hice y vi al sujeto quien estaba molesto entonces esta vez reí yo.

-Te lo merecías…-Le sonreí a ese sujeto rojo quien comenzó a llorar impresionado. Entonces esto podría ser lo que ella llamaría un verano normal pero todo eso terminó hoy. Miré hacia ella y vi que detrás de ella salió una chica parecida de color turquesa. –No puede ser…- Morí entendiéndolo todo. Esto no se terminó.

El 14 de agosto desperté en mi cama llorando molesta por ese sueño de sin número de relojes que estaban rotos. Mi gato blanco vino corriendo y saltó a mi cama. Lo acaricié con cierta tristeza y no pude parar de llorar.

-No es nada… solo que parece que no podré estar junto a Sonic núnca… he fallado esta vez también-Le susurré a mi gato mientras le acariciaba. Entonces apareció esa chica parecida a mí pero de color turquesa y me acarició el cabello.

-No te preocupes- Se reía como si disfrutara esa maldición.

**Bueno, espero que les haya gustado, reviewenme y diganme lo que les pareció, si es una bazofia lo entenderé ;w;... Gracias por leer!**


End file.
